


It's Fine

by corazoncito



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Gen, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corazoncito/pseuds/corazoncito
Summary: something from what I can pour out. (i don't normally right poems but i wanted give it a chance and twist my writing up a bit, i guess.)





	

you meant a lot to me  
you earned my trust  
what were we?  
were your eyes filled with lust  
while mine weren't even able to see?

did i ever mean anything to you  
did you mean what you said?  
that we will always come back and never split in two  
now, i'm here, crying on my bed  
at 4 am.

now, you're with someone else.  
treating them differently than how you treated me.  
you, still giving me glances makes me melt.  
can the good memories of us just let me be?

i have given you too many chances,  
too much freedom.

maybe i deserve it,  
maybe i don't.  
what i do know is that, i give a shit.  
i never won't.

but it's fine,  
you were just my first love and not my last.  
this was all just a sign.


End file.
